


Magical

by PuddleJumper8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJumper8/pseuds/PuddleJumper8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll tell you this Martha: people never stop loving these books. People will never ever stop reading these books."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the 10th Doctor and I wrote this as a birthday present for my sister (nodoubtrox715) because the 10th Doctor and Martha Jones are her favorite Doctor/Companion combination. It was also a way for me to come to terms with the fact that Harry Potter is over.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Doctor was getting quite impatient. Martha was nowhere to be found and there was the universe to see and planets to save! He wondered what she had gotten up to but it could've been anything because she had taken up to exploring the TARDIS when they weren't on a planet. It was so Martha; always exploring and trying to learn something new.

The Doctor walked out of the console room of the TARDIS and she led him to the Library, which contained millions upon millions of books just waiting to be read and reread.

He spotted Martha sitting on one of the oversized chairs with her head deep in one of the books; she didn't even acknowledge his presence.

He heard her sniffling and then he spotted the box of tissues on the end table next to her. She was crying. Crying definitely wasn't good.

The Doctor chose to ignore her tears. He was never good with tears. Maybe if he didn't notice them, they would go away?

"Come on Martha. I got a great planet for us to see today."

She looked up at him; her eyes were red and swollen. "You were right Doctor."

"Well… usually I am. But what was it about this time?" The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her, clearly intrigued.

"The end of Harry Potter. You said you cried when you read the end."

"You shouldn't be reading that Martha!" The Doctor scolded, "It hasn't come out for you yet."

"I couldn't help myself; I had to know the ending." Martha confessed as she looked the Doctor straight in the eyes. "I know they're just books, but I love them so much."

The Doctor put his hand on Martha's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "A lot of people do, and I'll tell you this Martha: people never stop loving this books. People will never ever stop reading these books. Harry Potter's story lasts until the ends of the universe." The Doctor's eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Really?" Martha asked, the sense of curiosity that was just so her was back in her voice.

"Yep." The Doctor annunciated the 'p.' "To think one human woman could have such an influence on not just the world, but the entire universe as well. She goes down with Shakespeare and Agatha Christie as one of the best human authors of all time."

"I'm just sad because it's over."

"Oh Martha, nothing ever really ends. Now let's go! We've got a great planet to see!" The Doctor offered Martha his hand and together they left the Library and were off to see the universe.


End file.
